degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Time Has Come Today
So here I am writing a blog post that at one point I would honestly thought I would never write but things happened, my life changed drastically and I'm in a different place than the one I was in 2 years ago. Now this is not goodbye. I don't intend to post this and then disappear forever. You guys have done far too much for me, too much for me to just turn around and never look back. It's just...where I'm at in my life now, the job I have, the way I view the world, it's different from before. It's different from when I was 19 and alone. I'm almost 21 now and things have changed, how I see this world and my place in it has changed. There was a point where I could see the end of the meterphorical tunnel, now I reached the end and found thousands more tunnels, each representing a possiblitly, each one of them a way my life could go. For the first time in my life, it's all in my hands, my life is finally mine for the taking and that's the best most amazing feeling. It's all thanks to you. I'm not leaving. I'm not saying goodbye. This is me saying Thank you. I don't have the time in my life anymore to actively contribute here, the friends to whom I devoted most of my time to on this site have long since departed, the person who I used to be too has also sailed, but his memory hasn't, mine hasn't. I won't ever forget, never. I will never be able to thank you all enough for what you have all done for me. So time has come today. Time has come for me to look back on my life up until now and to thank you all for what you have done. TIme has come for me to turn over a new page, start a new chapter and move forward. I'm working full time, I'm socailising, I have confidence and I'm finally in a better place. What you have all done for me has given me this ability to move forward. So although I can't devote the time here anymore, although I can't live my life here anymore, it doesn't mean that I can't drop by randomly, that I can't post the odd comment because I've "left" and it certainly doesn't mean that I can ever forget you guys, you awesome bunch of people, (not to mention GOT is back in 19 days and I am shitting myself with excitement =P). The last thing I wanted to do is just leave a little comment for each of you as a thank you over these last two years Ash - I know you don't come here anymore or probably even visit, but you were the epitome of my time here, the best thing that came out of this place. What you and I had here was special and no matter what, what we had was ours. You're amazing and I couldn't have made it this far solely without you. Thank you so much for being you ♥ Lizzy - You may be the one that was most likely to hurt me but you were also the one who was most likely to listen to me. There have been so many times where no matter what you were doing, you stopped and helped me out, that part of you has been lost on so many but not on me, I'll never forget how amazing you are and our friendship will never end (specially since we have snapchat B) Tori (Kikchair) - I miss talking to you so much. The only person who could ever truly understand how fucked up my head could be. You were a savoiur and I wouldn't be without you. Thank you for all you've ever done for me Hunter - Hunter, you're just Hunter...xD I've always loved our late night skype chats with Lizzy, Ash and Tori and the fun we've all had, the laughs we've shared. You're such a great person and a worthy friend. Tori (Got2B) - You have got to be (hehe) the sweetest person I have ever met. You have a heart of gold, no one else even comes close. What I would do without you I don't know, I love that we still chat to each other and fangirl over OUAT (I will reply to your kik soon, I promise, I haven't forgotten). You're amazing and I love you Yazzy - My anime pal and still one of the greatest friends I have ever had. We've had such amazing conversations and fangirl moments and just all sorts (OCTOBER 3RD). Things I will never forget have happened with you, these crazy moments, laugh out loud times, you've always been there with me and I love how amazing you are, I love how much time we've spent together and I love every moment we've had together. Annie - My cannibalistic sociapathic friend. How much you've taught me, how much we've conversed and the amount of essays we've written to each other about a whole manner of things. You are truly amazing and I miss our chats and I hope we can pick them up again soon. You've suffered your hardships and you've spoken to me about them but you've always pulled through and shown that marvellous strength you possess and I admire you so much for it. Dani - You have always been my big sister, the one I look up to, the one I turn to for advice. You've always been nothing short of inspirational for me and I've loved the friendship we've shared over the last two years. I hope that we can find a way to keep in contact outside of wiki as you're just too brilliant to not speak to. Sarah - You're amazing and so funny and we've had such an amazing friendship. You've always made me laugh, always supported me, listened, helped. You've done everything and it does and always will mean a lot. Lauren - My wedahoe. I love how kickass you are, how you take everything in your stride and how you take on the world and all it's bullshit. You're awesome and don't you ever forget it. Rob - Another one who isn't scared to tell the world where to go. You are not scared of anything and it's always been something I've been admirable of. You are a strong, honourable man and I hold you in such high esteem. Never ever stop being who you are Catie - My grey's buddy. You're such a sweetheart but at the end of the day you don't take shit and I love that about you. You've always been such an amazing friend to me and everyone else. Jo - You are unique. You're unique in that you have so many different qualities, so many different aspects to you that no one else has. You are someone that I always wish I had taken the time to speak more to, we've always had small talks here and there but I wish we'd had more. You're so insightful and so full of wisdom and a truly amazing person Cam - My shining light, my beautiful boyfriend, my amazing senpai, my ideal everything. There's a reason why you're held in such high regard with everyone, it's because we all love you, because you do so much for everyone, because you care. I don't think you truly realise how amazing you are and how much we all love you. I love every moment we've had together and I miss our chats, I miss our everything and I really do love you Cambi. I hope our friendship never dies, I really do. You are one person I don't want to live my life without I know that I'm probably forgetting people and I'm really sorry if I have, it's not intentional, it's the sound of a 5am wake up calling me and the GOT soundtrack blasting through my ears right now. I just want to round this up by reiterating that this is not goodbye but just time for me to take the next step in my life and acknowledge my past and welcome my future.... Category:Blog posts